


Exploration

by sexyconfidentpudge



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Making Out, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, back in the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyconfidentpudge/pseuds/sexyconfidentpudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky become more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So first of all, my mom beta'd this. LOL she doesn't read fanfiction. At all. Anyway, this is kind of AU-ish. Like, I have no clue how old Steve was when his mum died, so like, she's alive, and he's seventeen. So, yeah. It's also supes short. Hopefully not too short? I'm nervous about publishing. Can you tell? Oh God, I'm rambling. Ugh. Enjoy? Leave comments por favor!

Seventeen year-old Steve had the house to himself; his mother was running errands. He was lying on his stomach, playing solitaire with an old deck of cards when he heard a knock at the door. “Come in!” he shouted. Bucky strode in and laid down next to his best friend without a word. He reached out a hand to pick up a playing card and Steve smacked him away. “Hey, don’t mess up my game."

Bucky rolled his eyes but couldn’t shake the strange feeling he had gotten in the pit of his stomach when Steve had touched him. He pushed all thoughts of it away, and teased Steve, “You must be pretty lonely, playing cards all by yourself. Why didn’t you tell me you had time to pass today?” Steve let out a sigh, and remembered why he had been feeling so disturbed.

He was avoiding Bucky. He was avoiding Bucky because when they touched it felt like fire on his skin. He was avoiding Bucky because Bucky was all he could think about. He was avoiding Bucky because he loved him in the most heart-breaking way.

“I-I didn’t think of it,” he stammered. Bucky looked genuinely confused.

“How could you forget a good-lookin’ guy like me?” he said pompously. Steve’s heart fluttered momentarily. He only shrugged in response.

Bucky clapped a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Look, son, if you’re gonna have the house to yourself, you might as well have some fun.” Steve smiled weakly. How he wished… ”So,” Bucky said. He rolled over onto his back next to Steve and began tossing and catching a tennis ball, over and over again. Steve kept thinking it was going to land on Bucky’s face, but it never did. “What’re we gonna do?” Bucky inquired. The ball went up and down. Steve mumbled something incoherent. Truth be told he was thinking of what he wanted to do and getting lost in the thought of tangled limbs and wet kisses.

“Fine,” Bucky said. The ball went up and down. He caught it and stood up. “I guess I’ll just let you be, then.” He took a step toward the door.

“Bucky, wait!” Steve scrambled to his feet, his weak joints popping. “I’m sorry I’m so boring. I just have something on my mind.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “You can tell me anything Stevie. You know that, right?” Steve said he did. He did know that. Maybe this was the time...but it couldn’t be. Bucky was straight. He was out until all hours of the night with girls every weekend. He knew if he told Bucky what he was feeling, that Bucky would kick his little ass. Steve’s scrawny head and shoulders drooped. Bucky could see that his hair needed washing, the light shining off of it. His heart hurt quietly for him. Something was wrong. He took a step back toward his friend.

“Steve...are you ok?” Steve’s eyes began to well up. His feelings were overwhelming him. He turned away, pretending to look out the window.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he choked out.

“Steve, what the hell…” He took another step in the direction of his best friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Steve whirled around and stomped his foot down on the rickety wooden floor. “God damn it, Bucky!” He threw his arms around the young man standing before him and planted a long kiss on his lips. Bucky was absolutely shocked, standing stock still for moments. Suddenly, he remembered the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He remembered how weird it felt when he slept with the girls he dated. He remembered that he had loved Steve since they were ten years old. And then he kissed back.

Steve had his small hands on the back of Bucky’s neck, and Bucky had what he could grab of Steve’s blonde hair in fists. They kissed for millennia. Dizzy, panting, with wet lips, they fell onto the couch. Steve curled up his skinny, skeletal body in Bucky’s lap, and kissed him again and again. Bucky responded with enthusiasm. He ran his hands up and down Steve’s back, shoulders, and arms, feeling every bone covered in pale skin. Steve pressed himself more tightly to his lover and a burst of euphoria made its way through his body. This was it. This was so right. Every second of every minute of every hour of every day had led up to this. Bucky was an angel, a savior, a guardian, a lover, and a friend. Every inch of him glowed.

Bucky’s head was buzzing. He couldn’t believe it. For years, it had been buried deep inside of him. He loved Steve to the moon and back, and he wanted to spend forever holding that frail body in his arms. Bucky gently peeled off Steve’s shirt, then followed suit with his own, throwing the clothing haphazardly on the ground. They explored each other further than either of them had ever dreamed they could do.

As the sun set, they slid to the floor. In the darkening room with red-orange sky peering through the window, they held each other tightly with tangled limbs, covering each other in wet kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! Please leave comments! <3


End file.
